


raise a glass, take hold of the future

by takenbynumbers



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbynumbers/pseuds/takenbynumbers
Summary: Reno discovers something interesting about Tseng during a sparring session.
Relationships: Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	raise a glass, take hold of the future

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt from annella! enjoy.

It’s rare he can get Tseng to take his jacket off. Even in the past, he seemed to use it as a shield – part of his mask to help him face the world. Or so Reno supposes. He’s not paid to think about these things, but he does it as a _friend_.

This time, he manages to get Tseng down to his shirt and slacks. Their shoes had been set aside earlier and Reno watches the arch of Tseng’s foot fly at his face – dirtied from the floor and he grins toothily, ducking easily to attempt to execute a floor sweep. He’s good with his hands – ask anyone, particularly his own dick. But when it comes to Tseng, the fucker is faster than he looks. Even without being in the field as much as he used to be.

Tseng easily manages to step back and they’re both breathing hard. Reno is coiled, ready to strike, wishing he had his beloved rod – just a little zap. Nothing that would leave marks. But he sees the sweat beading on Tseng’s upper lip, the way the tongue darts out to lick it absentmindedly and can’t stop himself from groaning.

“Had enough?” Tseng smirks, fist suddenly coming out of nowhere. Reno wishes he had time to roll his eyes – he _loves_ sparring, thank you very much – and sidesteps, reaching out and only managing to grab a fistful of Tseng’s hair coming out of the ponytail he haphazardly put up.

The ensuing _gasp_ comes as a shock to Reno and he almost loosens his grip, thinking it was a step too far. Instead, he gathers more hair, stepping to stand behind Tseng properly, and _tugs_. Harder.

“Oh, _fuck_.”

It’s not the first time he’s heard Tseng swear, but it’s the first time he’s heard it sound so husky and _throaty_. It goes straight to his cock and he tilts his head to the side. “Do you like that, boss?” Reno murmurs, moving closer. Like he hasn’t thought about Tseng – most of his co-workers, if he’s being honest. Maybe a few SOLDIERS here and there. For all his bravado around Rude, he really doesn’t have time to fuck around and he misses the early days where he could easily pass off assignments onto someone else and go down to Wall Market.

“I think we’re done,” Tseng says quietly, not moving. Reno finally lets go, tries to smooth the hair down, only to find himself face to face with Tseng. Chest heaving, eyes dark and – oh. _Oh_. Reno smirks. Maybe they both need a little down time.

“If you want to explore this further, we can go back to mine?”

Tseng doesn’t say anything, just continues to stare down at Reno until the air feels thick with desire. And awkwardness. It’s his _boss_ , for crying out loud. His _Director_. But the idea of fucking his Director – yeah, he’s into it. Or being fucked. He’s not picky. He just doesn’t know if this is what _Tseng_ wants or if he’s just made a startling discovery about a kink he’s never thought to explore before. Which is insane to Reno, given how his hair looks. All shiny black and smooth, lightly scented with sandalwood and whatever the fuck flower – he can’t identify it but he’s stood close enough to Tseng to _attempt_ to decipher what it is.

“I can trust you’ll be professional about this during the work day?”

Snapped out of his thoughts, Reno blinks a few times, mouth opening before shutting, and he shrugs. “Ain’t nothing to concern yourself over. Who’s gonna believe me?”

Tseng smirks and reaches down, cupping Reno through his slacks. It’s a surprise move and he almost jumps away until those fingers apply just enough pressure and he’s pushing against Tseng’s grip.

“Your place. Shower first and then let’s go.”

That’s enough of an invitation he needs. Reno lets out an exhale and manages to move away from Tseng to grab his jacket and weapons, desperate to get out of there and into Tseng . Again – or the other way around. Now that it’s a possibility, he’s happy to go a few rounds, see what kind of chemistry they might have. Years of working together is bound to count for something, right? He’s grateful for a cold shower beforehand because otherwise he’s not sure how else he can keep his hands to himself.

***

  
  
They’re surprisingly chaste until they reach Reno’s apartment. The moment the door is shut, Tseng slams him against the door, mouth covering his. It takes a few tries until they managing to find a good rhythm – just enough tongue and exploration of each other’s mouths, and Reno can feel the way Tseng’s hard body slots against his. He wants him naked. He _wants_. Plain and simple. Biting Tseng’s lower lip playfully, Reno manages to shove at Tseng’s shoulders, pushing him away. There will be time for making out later. Now, he just wants to ruin Tseng.

They make their way to Reno’s bedroom, clothes and holsters and weapons being shed in their wake. Reno watches the way Tseng moves – like a fucking _predator_ , all tensed muscles and intent – and he’s already half hard. When they’re in the bedroom, Reno fumbles with the contents of the drawer of his side table, finally managing to fish out a mostly-full bottle of lube and holds it up, questioningly.

“How do you feel about me fucking you?” Reno asks as Tseng gets on the bed, kneeling. He looks elegant, even as he takes the tie from his hair, cascading against his shoulders. All he gets is a raised eyebrow and Reno resists the urge to make any kind of comment. Instead, he inches closer and runs his fingers through the free strands, jerking Tseng’s head back and baring his throat. He sees the way Tseng’s visibly hardens completely, and he licks a long line up the exposed skin of his neck.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Reno murmurs, releasing Tseng and sitting back on his heels. Surprisingly, Tseng does as he says and he’s rewarded with Tseng’s pert ass facing him. _Fuck_. Any coherent thought leaves him and he takes a moment just to appreciate what he’s presented with. Reno is nothing if not an opportunist and he is grateful for _this_ opportunity, as he flicks the lid of the lubricant, pouring some onto his hand, clumsily ensuring it’s coating a couple of fingers. He doesn’t want to dirty both his hands… given what he plans on doing with his _clean_ one.

  
  
One finger finally slick enough lube pushes into Tseng and it’s _tight_. “Relax,” Reno murmurs, running a hand reassuringly over Tseng’s back. All he gets is a grunt in return, but he can feel the muscles start to relax – enough for him to push it in further. All the way, and he twists it, his other hand fumbling for the lube again. He pours it over Tseng’s entrance and grins when Tseng audibly makes a noise of discomfort at the sensation.

“You’ll need it for what I wanna do,” Reno says in way of explanation and eases another finger in, spreading the two slowly. He’s always loved this, and the view is spectacular. Tseng’s head is hanging between his shoulders, hair hanging like a curtain. The muscles of his back flex, the skin peppered with scars and a few freckles that Reno wants to lick. But his attentions are on prepping Tseng, and he twists his fingers again, the pads of his fingertips seeking out Tseng’s prostate.

He knows he finds it when Tseng _keens_ , head tilting back, hips canting back against his fingers. He strokes the bundle of nerves again and again, his own cock throbbing with every low moan that comes out of Tseng.

“More…please…” Reno is _happy_ to oblige, adding another finger and pumping them in and out of Tseng with smoother motions. The lube has dripped down over Tseng’s balls, and Reno has to grip himself to lessen the pressure building. Tseng keeps shoving himself back onto his fingers and he reaches over his back, grabbing a handful of sleek hair and pulls hard. Tseng bucks and Reno watches as Tseng’s balls draw up, signalling that his orgasm was close.

“Not so fast,” Reno practically purrs, pulling his fingers free and letting go of Tseng’s hair. He deliberately wipes his slick fingers on the back of Tseng’s thigh and gets a glare in return as Tseng looks over his shoulder at him. But those lips are parted in such a fashion that Reno hurriedly pours too much lube on his hand, slicking himself up. He’s aching to be inside and manages to line himself up, his clean hand on Tseng’s hip.

The push inside is smooth enough, and Tseng’s back bows, low-sounding pants coming out of him. He’s clearly trying to relax and Reno is trying not to pound Tseng into the bed. The tight heat encompassing his cock is sensational, distracting enough that he doesn’t move when he’s completely bottomed out, his hips pressed flush against Tseng’s ass. He groans low, taking the opportunity to wipe his hand on the sheets.

“Reno…if you don’t move, I will dock your pay,” Tseng hisses, shooting yet glare at him. Reno laughs low and takes the opportunity to run his clean hand over Tseng’s back, inching to his hair. Teasingly. With (somewhat) practised ease, he curls his fingers against the back of Tseng’s head, letting his hair sift through his fingers before closing around a good handful.

The first thrust is timed with the first pull of Tseng’s hair. Reno is rewarded with a loud moan and a brief tightening around his cock. Every subsequential thrust is deep and slow, drawn out as he pulls Tseng back harder and harder, until he can see the strain of his neck, the noises coming out of him strained and low. Reno is mesmerized by the flex of muscles as Tseng struggles to hold himself up, his arms shaking with every push of Reno’s cock into him.

“Fuck, you look perfect, just _takin’_ it,” Reno whispers, watching the way his cock disappears into that reddened hole, faster now. He yanks Tseng’s hair back and leans down to wrap an arm around his chest, pulling up until he’s against his chest – skin against skin, the depraved sounds of his cock filling Tseng time and time again filling the air, punctured by Tseng’s breathy moans and gasps.

It’s easier like this, winding more hair around his fist, keeping a tight grip with Tseng’s head yanked back almost to Reno’s shoulder. It lets him bite the side of his neck, suck marks against the crook of his neck that he knows he’ll get scolded for later but he can’t help himself. Tseng is unravelling on his cock, his body shaking against Reno’s. He clearly doesn’t know what to do with his hands, grasping at nothing until they reach back, tangling in Reno’s messy hair. He moans his affirmation and speeds up, chasing his release as it builds hotly in his abdomen.

Tseng moves with him, hips canting back, and Reno looks over his shoulder, sees how red and swollen his cock is, leaking precome everywhere and twitching. “You gonna come on my cock… without me touchin’ you?” Reno whispers in Tseng’s ear, tongue flicking over the stud before nipping gently. Tseng whines and _fuck_ , if it isn’t the hottest thing he’s ever heard, making him stutter, so close to coming.

When his fingers dig into Tseng’s scalp, trying to get more of that hair to pull back, rough now, the noise that Tseng makes sounds _broken_ – a helpless cry as he shakes. His cock feels like it’s being milked and he manages to look down to see Tseng spurting against his stomach and _everywhere_ , his whole body writhing back against Reno.

He loses all rhythm and finally comes, groaning loudly. His cock throbs with every spurt, little jerks of his hips into Tseng, keeping him in place until he finishes. Boneless and panting, Reno presses his forehead against the crook of Tseng’s neck and finally lets go of his hair, stroking it half-heartedly.

“…Reno?” Tseng’s voice is hoarse and Reno doesn’t move from where he’s basically stuck against Tseng, their skin slick with combined sweat. He does, however, manage to make a noise that could be interpreted as a questioning grunt.

“How do you feel about bondage?”

By some miracle of Gaia, his cock twitches with renewed interest.


End file.
